utilihabfandomcom-20200214-history
Flush Mount Modular Panel
Flush mounted modular panels are designed to mount flush within the space of the Primary and Secondary framing, which may be concealed by thin cover strips of complimentary material or left exposed as an architectural detail and for attachment of outdoor lighting and other accessories. Standard flush panel dimensions are 1000x2400mm. However, their possible thickness varies according to the type of connection system used with them. Flush mounted panels are either 50, 70, or 100mm thick and rely heavily on perimeter edge sealing for a weathertight installation. Elastomeric wear strips may be pre-installed in the framing profile slots to assist with this seal. For basic attachment angle strips can be used, using through-hole mounting, screw mounting, or pre-mounting by set-screw or adhesive. Thin foam sealing tape is employed along the panel edge and corner of the angle strips. Some profile manufacturer lines may offer T-strip profiles that can be drilled with the appropriate mounting holes and pre-installed into Primary and Secondary framing to function like mounting strips. Alternately, some thin alloy materials may be folded into an angled shell with mounting holes along the folded edge serving the same function as a mounting angle. Clamp strip profiles, as mentioned for the surface mount panel, can also be used instead of angles. Locking strips of wood or alloy may also be employed, inserted into the inside edge framing profile slots and then bolted to the installed panel. Through-bolts or set-screws in a perimeter frame or thick backing may be employed to rigidly attach the panel. A pre-mounted panel lock strip can be fashioned by employed elongated bolt holes on the locking strip. When the panel is mounted, set screws are loosened to release the strips so they can be pushed into the slots then tightened again to lock them in place. Some profile lines may offer T-strips in alloy or plastic that can be pre-drilled and pre-installed in inner framing slots to provide panel mounts. The batten-lock system used for surface mount exterior panels and based on ridged ‘U’ channel strips and wooden locking battens can also be employed with 50mm flush mounted panels and provides compression for a perimeter seal. These thicker panels may employ an ‘L’ channel shape attached by counter-sunk screws to panel perimeter edge framing. For composite panels 50mm thick or larger and employing their own integral perimeter frame (usually for the sake of integral insulation and possibly including an elastic O-ring seal over the inner slots), cut-outs at several points with holes through the frame would allow attachment to the inside slot with simple T-nuts and bolts. Cut-out mounting boxes, used with materials like foam attached by adhesive as with SIPs, would function in the same way. 10mm of clearance from slot center to the inner panel surface for the hex bolt must be provided in the cut-out space. Another option for 50mm thick panels is an integral locking mechanism in the form of 10mm slide bolts or tabs, rotating tabs, or sliding locking strips fit into the panel edge and positioned over the inside profile slot and secured by a nut or set screw from the inside when in the locked position. A number of off-the-shelf rotating tabs used in flat-pak furniture may be usable for this. Some panels may employ a mechanism using a single back-panel knob or lever to engage four sliding lock strips in much the same fashion as certain marine bulkhead doorway locking mechanisms. Typical materials as per surface mounted panel. Sub-categories *Flush Pre-Finished SIP Panel